<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frió by AidenFeliCane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214232">Frió</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane'>AidenFeliCane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cold Weather, Delirium, Español | Spanish, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Other, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una fiesta de navidad, en una casa en las afueras de los dueños de Marukawa, Ritsu cae en un rió helado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frió</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>¿Quién es ese tercero que camina siempre a tu lado?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Si cuento, sólo estamos tú y yo juntos</em>
    <br/>
    <em>pero si miro hacia delante por el camino blanco</em>
    <br/>
    <em>siempre hay otro caminando junto a ti".</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Un encapuchado que se desliza envuelto en oscuro manto,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>no sé si hombre o mujer, pero...</em>
    <br/>
    <em>¿Quién es aquél al otro lado de ti?</em>
  </p>
  <p>- T. S. Elliot "La tierra baldia</p>
</blockquote><p>Se alejó de la fiesta, y se quedó observando la ligera luz reflejarse sobre el río. Notaba los brillos moverse a la vez que el río bajaba en un ritmo lento e hipnótico. De vez en cuando, mientras el agua bajaba podía observar algunos pedazos de hielo correr con el río. El clima era demasiado frío, la nieve bajo sus pies y la brisa que le golpeaba la cara le confirmaba.</p><p>Aun con ese frío, él prefería estar fuera. Estaba cansado de tener a Masamune sobre él en todo momento. Realmente, le agrada su compañía y le amaba, pero no soportaba lo mucho que intentaba controlarlo. Desde que habían llegado al lugar y el momento en que se encontraron con Haitani en medio de la fiesta, Masamune había sido insoportable. No le permitió hablar con sus amigos ni intentar andar solo en el evento. Por eso decidió escabullirse y salir del edificio.</p><p>En parte se arrepentía por el frío que estaba pasando, debió pensarlo y llevar con el un abrigo. Pero estaba enojado así que no se detuvo cuando consiguió estar lejos de Masamune.</p><p>Solo el ruido de la noche era presente, y realmente no era mucho, solo el río corriendo le llamaba la atención. Y pronto, unas risas cortaron el silencio. Los pasos sobre la nieve se volvieron audibles, pero desaparecieron pronto, mientras la pareja se alejaba de la zona. Si la noche hubiera ido de otra manera probablemente estaría con Masamune ahora, seguramente discutiendo por alguna banalidad, pero divertidos.</p><p>Miró el edificio a sus espaldas, la música y las voces podían escucharse ligeramente y las luces iluminaban los alrededores. El estaba en una zona bastante oscura, probablemente por su traje negro no era visible desde la casa.</p><p>No podía reconocer a nadie a través de las ventanas, aún así, pudo diferenciar la silueta de Masamune cuando cruzó la ventana. Probablemente le buscaba. No tenía ganas de volver, sabiendo la escena que armaria cuando se encontraran. Mejor esperaría a que le encontrara, quería disfrutar un poco más de la tranquilidad.</p><p>Quedándose solo con el río otra vez, se dio cuenta que había empezado a nevar otra vez. El momento le recordó una vez más sobre esa vez que Masamune le había llevado al mirador para observar la ciudad desde arriba. Otra vez víspera de navidad, otra vez el cumpleaños de Masamune. Esa vez, simplemente le había felicitado y acompañado. Nunca le dio un regalo.</p><p>Este año tenía un regalo para el. Queria darselo cuando terminara la fiesta. Aun tenia intencion de hacerlo, aun con la molestia que le causó.</p><p>Suspiro. Quería estar con Masamune, aun por sobre la molestia.</p><p>Tras el escucho otra vez pasos sobre la nieve, apresurados. Pronto escucho a Masamune llamándolo. Sonaba preocupado, probablemente arrepentido. Estaba por responder mientras se daba la vuelta, pero su voz se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió su pie resbalar sobre la nieve.</p><p>Un jadeo se escuchó junto con el sonido del agua salpicando, sin embargo, Masamune no pudo escucharlo bajo el ruido de su propia voz llamando a Ritsu.</p><p>Ritsu se encontró rodeado de agua, el frío de antes pareció nada ante el frío que sintió en ese momento. Los ruidos claros se desvanecieron y su visión se fue. Podía sentir agua dentro de sus oídos, e incapaz de abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado confundido para entender que pasaba, donde era arriba y donde abajo.</p><p>Su único instinto era conseguir aire. Sin darse cuenta intentó inhalar consiguiendo meter agua en sus pulmones. Hizo esto más de una vez, sintiendo con cada intento un ardor intenso en la nariz y la garganta, así como el sofoco de no tener aire.</p><p>En los movimiento salvajes del río y su propia lucha consiguió tocar el fondo, la corriente era muy fuerte y le arrastró contra el suelo. Se golpeó varias veces con alguna piedra en el camino.</p><p>El movimiento del rio lo empujo a la superficie, consiguió sentir el aire frío por un momento, pero no fue capaz de inhalar. Se sumergió una vez más.</p><p>El frío del agua y la falta de aire le hizo pensar que iba a morir. Su cuerpo entumecido se doblaba sobre sí mientras luchaba por mantener la conciencia.</p><p>Por alguna suerte, durante su descenso bajo el río, llegó a estrellarse con una piedra lo suficientemente grande, por fin, obteniendo la suerte de poder afianzarse a ella. La corriente era más fuerte y se hizo daño en las palmas intentando sujetarse, pero las descargas de adrenalina y el instinto le obligaron a no dejarse llevar otra vez.</p><p>No podía ponerse de pie sobre el fondo, la corriente le arrastraba cuando intentaba hacerlo, pero igualmente usó el impulso que podía darse para comenzar a subir. Su cuerpo gritaba por el frío del agua y sus pulmones parecían explotar por la falta de aire, sentia que se volvia mas rigido con cada momento que pasaba ahí.</p><p>Logro subir. Con toda la fuerza que le daba su necesidad de respirar, consiguió llegar a la superficie arrastrándose contra la piedra. No podía afianzarse a ella tanto como lo hizo bajo el agua, su ancla improvisada no alcanzaba ni siquiera a asomarse por encima del río.</p><p>Aire frío sobre su rostro empapado se sentía como si fuera cuchillos cortándolo. Sintió alivio respirando por fin, pero eso duró poco porque se convino con dolor del aire frío entrando a su garganta y su nariz, que aún ardían por el agua que había entrado en ellas. Empezó a toser con el escozor mientras más agua salía de su boca y nariz.</p><p>No debió quedarse quieto, menos en la posición que estaba, pronto regresó su rostro al agua cuando sus brazos no pudieron sostenerlo contra la corriente. Aspiro mas agua y se retiró rápido buscando el alivio del exterior. Sabía que no podia estar ahi, podia sentir la corriente mas fuerte, lo que solo significaba que sus brazos no podían sostenerlo más tiempo.</p><p>Volteo de un lado al otro, ¿donde estaba? no podía ver nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. El brillo que la luna daba solo permitía que viera donde estaba la orilla parcialmente.</p><p>Trataba de mantenerse del pánico, de hacer alguna tontería. El río no era tan grande, la orilla no estaba tan lejos, pero la fuerza de la corriente y el continuo sobreesfuerzo que su cuerpo estaba realizando lo mantenía en desventaja contra la fuerza de la naturaleza. No sabia que hacer, ya no veía la casa de donde había salido, no había quien le oyera si pedía ayuda.</p><p>Se sintió desesperado con cada segundo que permanecía ahí, cada vez más sintiendo su fuerza abandonarlo y hundirse más en el río. Tenía miedo. No tenía alternativas. Así que tomó impulso con sus piernas desde la roca, e intentó acercarse tanto como pudiera a la orilla que tenia mas cerca de el.</p><p>Con el impulso consiguió tocar la nieve y la orilla, pero la corriente era más fuerte y le arrastraba todavía. Mientras luchaba por mantenerse en la superficie intentaba sujetar lo que pudiera. Teniendo un último atisbo de suerte, consiguió sujetar un tronco de un pequeño árbol muerto que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Afianzó la mano con fuerza peleando contra la fuerza del río.</p><p>Intentando llegar a la orilla comenzó a estirar la otra mano para sujetarse. Algo asi era demasiado difícil de lograr por la fuerza que lo empujaba al contrario. Pataleaba con las piernas para darse impulso sin ninguna coordinación, realmente no hacía algo que le fuese útil.</p><p>La desconocida fuerza provenida de la adrenalina le permitió por fin sujetar con dos manos el tronco, ahora jala el resto de su cuerpo hacia la superficie. La superficie lodosa de la orilla le hacia mas dificil encontrar de donde sujetarse. Cuando pensaba que lo tenía, volvía a resbalar. Aun así, no se rindio y siguio empujando, hasta que por fin, logro empujar los codos por completo fuera del agua, siguiendo con una pierna y finalmente encontrándose fuera.</p><p>Tomo tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones, escupiendo agua por la boca y la nariz otra vez. Aun estando afuera del rio, no podía respirar normalmente, le costaba trabajo inhalar y se sentía desfallecer. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía por la fatiga. No pensaba moverse.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y los copos de nieve que cayeron cerca de sus ojos le recordaron que no podía quedarse ahí. Estaba empapado, completamente solo y en medio de una nevada. Si se quedaba donde estaba seguramente moriría por hipotermia. Tenía que moverse.</p><p>Pensándolo, comenzó a sentirse cansado, quería dormir un poco mientras recuperaba fuerzas. El frío no era tan malo ahora que lo notaba, de hecho, él se sentía bastante caliente.</p><p>El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido y notable, empezaba a respirar más rápido. Mentalmente hizo una nota que eso no podía ser buena señal, pero sus músculos se sentían tan adoloridos que no quería moverse. No pensaba que era una mala idea dormir por un minuto, sólo descansaría un poco y ya empezaría a moverse otra vez. Cerró los ojos, quería descansar un poco.</p><p>Entre parpadeos cansados, vio una sombra, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer. Estaba algo alejado de él, parado entre los árboles. Si había una persona entonces no debió haber sido arrastrado tan lejos. Se concentró en esa persona que estaba tan lejos, la vio acercarse un poco mas a el y pudo ver el humo que salía de su boca. Sentía el calor del aliento del extraño en la cara y por fin noto que tan frío realmente se sentía.</p><p>Comenzó a temblar. Se giró, intentando alcanzar al extraño para que le ayudará. Este retrocedió. Ritsu se sintió irritado, necesitaba ayuda realmente, porque esa persona le dejaba.</p><p>Se volteó sobre su estómago, impulsandose sobre los codos, comenzó a acercarse a la persona. Sin embargo, cada vez que se acercaba la persona retrocedía.</p><p>Lo siguió arrastrándose, sintiéndose cansado y a punto de mandar al extraño al demonio. Solo jugaba con su necesidad sin ayudarle. Pero cada vez que se detenía, el extraño se acercaba lo suficiente para que Ritsu le sujetara. Él lo intentaría y volvían a empezar la rutina de alejarse y acercarse.</p><p>En un momento, Ritsu se sintió demasiado cansado, dejó caer su rostro sobre la nieve. Respiraba duramente. Se sentía incapaz de continuar de esa manera y solo quería dormir un poco, aun así, la idea de una persona con él le mantuvo despierto. Tomo aire otra vez, sentía el estómago revuelto.</p><p>Trago saliva y volteo hacia arriba esperando encontrarse con el extraño frente a él. El extraño seguía ahí, pero caminaba rápido y ya no le esperaba. Cada vez se alejaba más. Ritsu se sintió desesperado ¿esa persona creía que era una causa perdida? ¿realmente iba a morir ahí?</p><p>No quería quedarse solo, esa persona no podía ser tan cruel. Empezó a llorar, asustado y desesperado le gritó - ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! ¡Porfavor! - Su voz se tornó más aguda y el ruido de su llanto era bastante fuerte. Siguió gritando, pero el extraño no se volteo nunca, solo desapareció entre los árboles otra vez.</p><p>Grito en desesperación, golpeando las manos contra el suelo. Iba a morir solo en la nieve. Como necesitaba a Masamune en ese momento.</p><p>Recostó la cabeza en el suelo, de alguna manera aceptando lo que venía.</p><p>Pronto escucho voces en la lejanía, unos pasos distantes sobre la nieve. Había alguien cerca de el. No los veía, solo los escuchaba. Intentó arrastrarse otra vez, no pudo hacerlo, así que grito, mas fuerte esta vez. Tenían que encontrarlo.</p><p>Se quedo sin aire, quedándose en silencio. Pero ahora los veía, la gente que le había oído gritar. Ya se acercaban. Se sintió tan feliz, pero tan cansado.</p><p>Yendo entre la conciencia y el sueño, vio tras los árboles lo que parecía un reno. El animal no espero para correr sintiendo a los humanos acercarse más. Ritsu pensó que era triste, era la segunda vez que veía un reno en su vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se conoce como "factor del tercer hombre" a las expericias de supervivencia extrema, donde se facilitan las alucinaciones, donde los testigos afirman haber podido sentir la presencia de un tercero que no existe con ellos. Se da frecuentemente en deportistas de alta montaña que se enfrentan a situaciones extremas, sin embargo, puede ocurrir en todo tipo de situaciones que susciten un peligro extremo.</p><p>Se ha usado de varias maneras en la cultura y existen múltiples relatos que cuentan sobre la aparición del tercer hombre.</p><p>(Un fenómeno muy interesante y que aproveche acá ya que me encanta &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>